あなたのように美しい (Anata no yō ni utsukushī)
by 24AkasaVinka20
Summary: Hanya perasaan Akashi Seijuurou yang dituliskan menjadi sebuah tulisan beserta beberapa memorinya..


**Kuroko no Basket = Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Anata no yō ni utsuku** **shī = 2** **4AkasaVinka20**

 **Chara : Akashi Family**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

"Kaa-san, kaa-san _mitte mitte utsukushi nee?_ Ini buat _Kaa-san_ "tanya seorang bocah berambut _crimson_ sembari memberi satu bunga _ajisai_ yang dipetiknya dari taman rumahnya. Bocah berambut _crimson_ itu mungkin masih berumur 5 tahun.

 _"Haii.. utsukushi!_ Dari mana kau menemukannya Sei?" kata sang ibunda sembari mengambil bunga yang diberikan anaknya.

"Aku memetiknya dari taman kitaa... " kata bocah itu sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Anata.._ Lihat apa yang Sei berikan kepadaku.. Sepertinya dia lebih romantis dari pada kamu.." kata sang ibunda kepada suaminya yang saat itu sedang bersama mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga yang jarang sekali didapatkan.

"Sei.. Kau ingin merebut _Kaa-san_ dari _Tou-san_ yaa?" tanya sang ayah sambil tersenyum jahil kemudian dia mengelitiki anak-tunggal-nya yang langsung tertawa senang.

Ia rindu dengan ini semua...

\- - -

"Seijuurou... Kau harus menjadi yang terbaik dan harus selalu menang.. Keluarga Akashi tidak pernah menerima kekalahan..." kata sang ayah dengan tegas.

" _Haii.. Tou-san_ "

Bahkan dirinya yang baru saja kehilangan sang ibunda, masih harus terus menjalankan tugas dengan embel-embel 'penerus' keluarga Akashi.

Masa mudanya tumbuh dengan tidak normal -dalam artian- tidak seperti remaja yang lain sampai tanpa sadar dia memiliki _dark side_ yang pada kapan saja siap untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya.

\- - -

 **Aku? Akashi Seijuurou akan kalah? _Arienai_ kejadian seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi.. Seorang Akashi tidak akan pernah kalah... Dan sejarah kemenangan akan terhapus hanya satu kekalahan... Aku harus menang dan harus menjaga nama baik Akashi.**

Kala itu dia teringat dengan janjinya dengan sang ibunda.

 _'Sei. kalau kau sudah besar.. Jaga nama keluarga Akashi ya.. Jangan pernah membuatnya jatuh hanya karena perbuatanmu yang tidak benar... kata sang ibunda._

'Haii... Kaa-san _aku akan menjaga nama baik Akashi apapun caranya'_

'Yakusoku?

Yakusoku yo...

' _Demo Sei.. Kau harus ingat kalau -_

Tatapi sepertinya ia melupakan lanjutan perkataan _Kaa-san_ nya dan membiarkan kepribadiannya yang satu lagi mengambil alih tubuhnya dan menghancurkan pertemanan dengan teman-teman yang ia sayangi hanya karena embel-embel 'Semua untuk kemenangan'

\- - -

Dan hingga saat itu terulang lagi. Dimana dirinya hampir terjerumus dalam lubang kekalahan disanalah ia bisa kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya dan berterima kasihlah kepada temannya yang bersurai _bluenette_ karena bisa membuat kepribadiannya yang satu lagi putus asa dan dia bisa mengambil alih lagi tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia tersenyum dan mengingat apa lanjutan dari perkataan sang ibunda waktu dulu.

 _'Kau harus ingat kalau kemenangan bukan segalanya dan kekalahan akan membuatmu semakin kuat... Jagalah apa yang kau miliki, jangan pernah melepasnya.. Karena apa yang sudah kau miliki dan jika kau lepas maka hal itu akan sulit atau yang lebih parah tidak akan kembali kepadamu'_

Setelah itu ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Kenapa ia baru mengingatnya sekarang? Dan lagi pula itu bukan salahnya jika tidak mengingat itu bukan? Dia masih kecil waktu itu dan kurang mengerti apa yang diucapkan _Kaa-san_ nya, tapi siapa yang tau ternyata perkataan itu sangat amat penting untuknya... Yaa nasi telah menjadi bubur.. Mau bagaimana lagi yang sudah terjadi-terjadilah..

Dan dia teringat satu hal pada _hari itu,_ pada hari yang sangat ia rindukan... Mereka sekeluarga pergi festival bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dan ketika _hanabi_ dimulai, sosok kecil bersurai _crimson_ itu menolehkan badannya kepada _Kaa-san_ nya dan berkata.

" _Kireiii!"_

Sang ibunda hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata.

" _Anata no you ni utsukushi.. Iee_ malah melebihi" kata _Kaa-san_ nya dan mereka semua tersenyum sambil berpelukkan dibawah _hanabi_. (Jangan lupakan kalau sang ayah juga ada disini)

Ah.. Ia jadi benar-benar ingin menangis mengingat kenangan itu dan seberapa merasa tertekannya kehidupannya ini... Tapi ia harus kuat.. Ingat bukan kalau ia adalah seorang Akashi?


End file.
